Seul(e) en Irlande
by mrgnelrd
Summary: Minerva décide de quitter Poudlard ; elle l'aime depuis tellement longtemps ... A quoi bon se faire du mal de la sorte ? OS ADMM


Elle en était sûre, c'était décidé. Minerva allait quitter Poudlard ce jour même. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle se faisait du mal en restant. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre de la sorte. Elle ne supportait plus croiser ses yeux bleus limpides d'amitié pour elle alors que son cœur était rempli d'un amour fou et incontrôlable. Elle ne supportait plus de voir tous les jours l'homme de sa vie et de savoir qu'elle resterait à jamais l'adjointe fidèle et rien de plus.

Elle avait cette idée depuis quelques temps déjà. Partir. C'était un bien grand mot. Elle connaissait les conséquences de son départ. Plus d'attaches personnelles, plus de foyers, une nouvelle vie. Mais elle voulait quitter Poudlard.

Pendant de longues minutes, la Gryffondore rassembla ses affaires. Puis elle s'assit à son bureau, et réfléchit. Devait-elle avertir quelqu'un ? Non. Non après tout cela ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle et lui. Lui. Elle décida donc de lui écrire une lettre et de partir définitivement. Minerva prit sa plume préférée, un parchemin et commença à rédiger, tremblante.

 _Mon cher Albus,_

 _Cette missive soudaine risque de vous surprendre. Je suppose qu'en ce moment vous êtes confortablement installé dans votre fauteuil de cuir en train de déguster un de vos fameux bonbons au citron et que vous ne vous doutez pas que je ne suis plus dans mes appartements. Oui Albus je suis partie. J'imagine déjà vos yeux ébahis, vous demandant quelle folie m'a pris d'un coup. Il n'y a pourtant aucune folie._

 _Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de 40 ans et nous sommes amis depuis plus de 30 ans. Mais je ne pense pas un seul instant que vous eusses pût imaginer le fait que je soit irrévocablement amoureuse de vous. Oui Albus je vous aime et c'est devenu trop compliqué de vivre au quotidien avec un homme indifférent à mon égard. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de passer mon chemin et de continuer ma vie loin d'ici._

 _J'espère que mon absence ne va pas nuire à une quelconque personne dans cette école. N'essayer pas de me rattraper, ma décision est prise._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Minerva._

La vieille dame se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux dont les larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle attrapa sa malle et envoya son hiboux porter la lettre. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, elle ferma doucement la porte, priant de ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs. Elle devait se rendre à pieds jusqu'à Près-au-lard pour prendre un Portoloin qui devait l'emmener seule directement en Irlande.

A l'autre bout du château, dans le bureau directorial, Albus était en train de manger un de ses bonbons préférés lorsqu'il vit un hibou à sa fenêtre. Reconnaissant l'animal de son adjointe il se dépêcha de décacheter l'enveloppe et de lire la lettre lui étant destiné. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage du vieil homme se décomposa. Malgré la dernière phrase de la lettre, il se lança à la poursuite de son amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées pouvaient le lui permettre et mit quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir au loin, la silhouette de Minerva.

\- Minerva ! Je vous en supplie ne partez pas ! cria le sorcier malgré son essoufflement.

Il arrive en quelques foulées au niveau de Minerva et s'interposa face à elle sur le chemin. Il reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Min, ne partez pas je vous en prie.

\- Ne savez pas vous lire Albus ?! Prenez-vous du plaisir à faire du mal au personnes qui tiennent à vous ? Laissez moi je vous en conjure ; j'essayerai de reconstruire ma vie sans vous.

La Gryffondore avança de quelques pas, voulant poursuivre son chemin.

\- Mais Minerva ... Je t'aime ... lui dit doucement le vieil homme.

Elle se retourna abasourdi par ses derniers mots.

\- Comment peux tu affirmer que je ne ressente rien pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui murmura Minerva. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisse m'aimer ...

Albus lui tendit la main. Elle la saisi et embrassa délicatement l'homme qu'elle aimait, si doucement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle rêvait. Albus approfondi pour lui prouver que tout était bien réel. En se séparant Minerva et Albus se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

\- Allez rentrons lui proposa t-il.

Le couple marchait main dans la main le soleil sublimant leur traits. Minerva ne quitta pas Poudlard aujourd'hui. Et c'est finalement le Portoloin, qui, arriva seul en Irlande.


End file.
